SESSHOUMARU E RIN EM: FELIZ ANO NOVO
by cila meireles
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE O PRESENTE MISTERIOSO.


Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à: Lady Kah, Relena-chan, Sra. Taaisho, Ju, Debs-chan,Flvia-sama, Anny Taishou e Isis Silvermoon. <strong>

**Quero que saibam que desejo a todas um Próspero Ano Novo, com muitas fics do Sesshy e da Rin. **

**Beijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: EU ESTOU POSTANDO UMA PRÉVIA DE UMA NOVA FIC SOBRE SESSHIN, MAS O RATING É M. PORTANTO, QUEM TIVER MAIS DE 18 ANOS E TIVER INTERESSADO, DÊ UMA OLHADA E DEIXE UMA REVIEW.<strong>

* * *

><p>POV SESSHOUMARU<p>

Eu não parava de pensar no presente que Rin havia me dado no Natal. Mesmo sem ter nenhuma confirmação eu estava certo que fora ela quem me dera aquela foto. Ou será que eu tinha esperança que tivesse sido ela?

Outra questão era como acharam a foto? E como sabiam do antigo costume do meu pai? Fiquei horas pensando naquelas questões. Eu tinha que falar com Rin. Saber por que ela fizera aquilo.

No fundo, eu já sabia a razão. Sempre percebi que Rin tinha uma queda por mim. Mas eu sempre a vi como uma criança, eu era só a primeira paixonite dela. Esperava que com o tempo aquele sentimento passasse. Contudo, Rin até hoje me olha da mesma forma, com adoração.

Eu confesso que gosto de saber que tenho a atenção dela. Ser alvo constante daqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes era estimulante. Vê-los brilharem ainda mais ao me verem era indescritível. Ah, e o sorriso. Rin tinha um sorriso lindo, mas havia um sorriso tímido que ela dava apenas para mim. Eu já havia percebido isso há anos.

Coloquei uma camisa que gostava de usar em casa ou quando ia viajar. Eu estava nos EUA, pois havia alguns negócios urgentes a tratar. Enquanto mexia na minha mala, percebi que a maioria das coisas que eu levava tinham sido presentes, Izayoi, havia até mesmo alguns do Inuyasha, contudo a grande maioria eram presentes que Rin havia me dado: camisas,como a que eu estava usando, meias, gravatas, e o perfume que me dera de Natal. Eu levava apenas o que era importante para mim, os presentes de Rin eram importantes. Ela era importante para mim.

Eu estava apaixonado. Nenhum homem repara todas essas coisas numa mulher sem estar apaixonado. Eu já tinha 22 anos, não tinha porque ficar escondendo que gostava de uma garota como um garotinho. Eu tinha certeza de que Rin também gostava de mim. Aquilo me fez sorrir.

Eu precisava falar com Rin, mas não queria chamar a atenção. Ligar para a casa dos Watanabe acenderia um sinal de alerta tanto na mãe de Rin quanto em Izayoi, e esta nunca me deixaria em paz. Precisava achar outra forma de fazer isso, quando voltasse para o Japão.

Já era quarta, quando voltei para casa e eu não tinha falado com Rin ainda. Falar com ela sem chamar a atenção de ninguém seria impossível. Eu estava dando uma volta no shopping quando a vi. Ela estava usando uma blusa de manga comprida azul marinho, uma calça jeans preta e tênis. Seus lindos cabelo negros soltos e a franja escondiam seus olhos.

Senti minha mão fechar ao ver que ela conversava animadamente com Kohaku. Eles estavam sentados tomando sorvete e rindo. Senti tanta raiva naquele momento que me obriguei a sair dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Eu tinha certeza de que Rin gostava de mim, mas logo coloquei em dúvida tal convicção, talvez Rin só tivesse um pouco de carinho por mim no final das contas.Não, ela gostava de mim. E mesmo que não gostasse, ela não ia ficar com Kohaku. Ela merecia coisa melhor.

Estava neste estado de disputa quando vi numa joalheria um presente que me lembrava Rin.

* * *

><p>POV Rin<p>

Eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas malas. Nós iríamos viajar no Ano Novo. Uma parte minha estava triste pois não passaria com Sesshoumaru, e a outra estava aliviada com isso.

Eu nunca poderia adivinhar que dar aquela foto em segredo para Sesshoumaru me faria ficar tão tensa. Eu ficava apavorada só de pensar que ele poderia me descobrir. Sesshoumaru odiava que se metessem na vida dele. Só de pensar...

Meu pânico era tanto que um dia eu estava no shopping com Kohaku e pensei ter visto Sesshoumaru. A a expressão dele era de raiva. Eu desviei o olhar um momento e ele havia desaparecido. Minha imaginação fértil estava me pregando peças.

- Está pronta querida? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Sim. – respondi pegando minha mala.

- Vamos logo antes que fechem as estradas. – falou meu pai.

Estava nevando muito naquele dia. Estávamos quase chegando na estrada, quando escutamos pelo rádio a notícia de que as estradas estavam fechadas. Meu pai ficou tão irritado que xingou um monte, só parou quando minha mãe o repreendeu.

- Ainda dá tempo de irmos para a festa da Izayoi. – falou minha mãe.

- Boa idéia. – falou papai.

- Mas não estou arrumada!- reclamei. Na verdade eu fiquei apavorada de encontrar com Sesshoumaru.

Eu usava uma blusa de manga comprida e gola alta, uma calça skinny azul e um sobretudo preto, e botas de cano alto. Meu cabelo estava preso numa trança.

- Desde quando você se importa com isso? Vou ligar para Izayoi e avisá-la.

Minha mãe ligou para Izayoi que ficou feliz com a notícia.

* * *

><p>A festa já tinha começado quando chegamos lá. Fiquei mais calma quando percebi que Sesshoumaru ainda não havia chegado. Estava conversando com Kagome e Sango quando ele chegou.<p>

Eu suspirei como sempre fazia ao vê-lo. Ele usava uma camisa social branca e calça jeans.

- Seca a baba.- brincou Kagome.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender. Sango riu.

- Você está babando desde que o Sesshoumaru chegou. – falou olhei para ela surpresa. – Eu sei que você gosta dele. – Eu a olhei surpresa. – Todo mundo sabe.

- Todo mundo?

- Por que você acha que o Miroku e o Inuyasha ficaram de sacanagem no Natal?- disse Sango.

- Acha que Sesshoumaru sabe? – perguntei apavorada. Kagome e Sango se olharam antes de responder.

- Sesshoumaru é muito observador e muito inteligente. – respondeu Kagome.

Ele sabia. É claro que ele sabia. Qualquer idiota saberia. Eu era uma idiota. Eu só queria ficar sozinha. Saí da casa pelos fundos.

- Está frio. – escutei a voz de Sesshoumaru bem atrás de mim. Eu nem tinha sentido frio até aquele momento.

- É. Está.- essa foi minha grande resposta.

Sesshoumaru colocou um casaco em minhas costas. Percebi pelo perfume que era dele.

- Eu queria agradecer pelo presente.

- Foi apenas um perfume.

- Estou falando da foto, Rin. – ele falou com um pouco de carinho. Aquilo me deixou surpresa.- Eu me lembro daquele dia.

- Ahhh...

- Então, foi mesmo você quem me deu?

- Foi. Percebi que quase não tinha fotos suas com seu pai, e Izayoi me contou que seu pai costumava lhe dar dois presentes. – confessei. Eu devia estar um tomate de tão vermelha. – Quando achei aquela foto, tive certeza de que você iria gostar dela.

- Eu adorei. Obrigada. Mas por que você fez isso?

- Você sabe por que.

Ficamos nos olhando durante muito tempo. Foi então que aconteceu um milagre Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei, Rin. – ele falou. – Também tenho um presente para você. – disse, pegando uma caixinha de veludo. Ele me entregou e eu a abri. Tinha um cordão com um pigente em forma de lírio d'água.

- É lindo. – falei encantada com o presente. – Mas por que você fez isso?

- Pela mesma razão que você me deu a foto. Eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Está?

- Estou.

- Eu te amo. – falei. Sesshoumaru pegou o cordão e colocou no meu pescoço.

- Eu também te amo. – disse.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu lentamente. Eu estava dando pulos por dentro. Tinha esperado toda a minha vida por este beijo. E ele veio. E eu não estava preparada para aquilo. Sesshoumaru me beijava de leve quase testando meu autocontrole. Eu deixei minhas mãos irem para os seus cabelos pressionando ainda mais os nossos lábios. Entreabri meus lábios e ele aprofundou o beijo. Estava feito. Ali naquele momento eu me liguei a Sesshoumaru para sempre. Cada célula do meu corpo me dizia que a partir daquele momento nós pertencíamos um ao outro. Eu nunca estive tão feliz. Nós fomos encerrando o beijo, quando o ar começou a faltar. Foi naquele momento que escutei os fogos e o som de vozes eufóricas. Eu fiquei um tempo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Rin. – falou Sesshoumaru.

- Feliz Ano Novo, querido. – falei. Sesshoumaru sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

Aquele tinha sido o melhor Ano Novo da minha vida e tinha certeza que os anos seguintes seriam ainda melhores.


End file.
